everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Satomi Ragnelle
'''Satomi Ragnelle '''is a 2016-introduced so-far fiction-only character, who is the daughter of Sir Gromer Somer Joure, niece of Dame Ragnelle. She is the resident 'Mirrornet Advocate' in Ever After High since her first Wootube video. She would follow her aunt's destiny with heart and pride, making her a Royal as she likes the moral and ending of the story as well as leading by example. She adores popularity online and off, after all she can enjoy all of her childhood before her turning into a 'loathly lady'. Character Personality She can be introverted and taciturn in real life, but online she's loud, quirky and admirable. Anyone around her could be charmed by her despite her bad table manners. She uses her fan base and friendships to her advantage by talking about her passions and hopes for the future and change. She fights for what she thinks is right, which sometimes people don't necessarily agree with (cough, Oscar, cough) - as she could be very biased and she can't see others' opinions eye-to-eye. Satomi is fond of teaching people in any way she can, whether by her unique videos or (if she gets spited) by revenge. She isn't usually a difficult person, but people would watch out when she's mad. She's one to jump to conclusions, but gradually she can learn to look to more than one side of the page. Despite her forest savvy and charm on people, Satomi's also overly-dependent on the Mirrornet so she may need to learn to be outdoors and communicate with fairy teens clearly. Appearance She wears a red long-sleeved, knee-length dress which has a dress-shirt-like collar on it - similar to an Arthurian dress. Over it is a sleeveless vest with the old woman/young maiden illusion on it, and a green-and-brown sash belt. She wears a flower crown made of gold. On her feet are calf-length gladiator sandals with 2 inch heels. She has long straight strawberry blonde hair. Satomi has fair skin and black almond-shaped eyes. She is a couple inches shorter than everyone else, and has a pear-shaped figure as well as strong defined calves. Interests and Hobbies She runs a popular Wootube channel in Ever After called ''Rags2Real ''in which she makes beauty and health tutorials, occasional DIY hacks, and frequent vlogging-blogging. She also spends a lot of time on the news and current events on her phone. She likes working in charitable causes and donations, as well as shopping with her friends. Her after-school periods are spent in the Computer Lab, programming her websites and researching various issues. Fairytale Her family are among the many who recreates Arthurian tales. For hers and her brother's, it starts with one King Arthur and his hunting party... Main Articles: The Marriage of Sir Gawain, The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle How does Satomi Fit in Here? After Dame Ragnelle lived happily ever after with Sir Gawain, Sir Gromer lived otherwise. Despite eventually being part of the Round Table, he got discriminated due to his unusual appearance. The two siblings held a lifelong grudge, prevalent after The End before the births of Gromer's two children. Satomi is the elder child while her brother is Oscar Conrad. The two adults loved and respected the children equally, but their destined biases prevented close relationships. Satomi was supposed to be the Sir but when her brother Oscar unexpectedly received magical powers it was granted to him instead. She got jealous of Oscar when he got more attention from her dad, but she got him back being her aunt's angel. Relationships Family Her father's Sir Gromer, her aunt Dame Ragnelle and her brother her future (and current) foe. Saying Gromer and Ragnelle's sibling rivalry rubbed off her own sibling relationship is an understatement. There have been strains due to inheritances and magical power complications, but she does adore her aunt a lot. Meanwhile, she can get very competitive and irritated with her brother like in their destiny, though she wishes to get along with him better. Her stepmother is also a powerful sorceress. Friends She considers her large fan base her friends, yet in real life she hasn't been very social. However, people she feels close to are Briar Beauty and Eerie Eyes, for they are both adventurous and appreciate the now. She and the Tech Club are also on familiar terms, even calling each other nicknames such as '<3lee'. She's also interested to meet Cabeça Guasón. Enemies Despite her wish to get closer with her younger brother, he and she could have explosive arguments because of the destined tension. She is also iffy with patronisers, people who pity more than admire, such as Ya Chi and Seleat - even when she knows they're trusty people. Romance She currently doesn't date anyone. However, she has this private crush on the substitute teacher Professor Johannes as she thinks ve is very attractive and kind. Pet She has a pet deer mouse named Inglewood whom she occasionally shares with Oscar. She loves to take photos of it to share on her blog. Outfits Notes and Trivia * She is biracial - half-Japanese and half-British * Satomi is a Japanese name meaning wise and beautiful Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Checker's Book Category:Characters